Blog użytkownika:Roxane1413/Dla wiadomości - nie odchodzę, tylko robię sobie małą przerwę
Blog pisany na ostatniej modzie. Takie to nie w stylu Rox, co nie? Ale w takich czasu trudno nie mieć bólu głowy. Nad niebieskim budynkiem była szara chmura. W środku wszyscy się kłócili, o mało co ktoś się nie rzucił na innych. Z daleka widać kilka osób wychodzących z budynku. Tylko jedna osoba siedziała spokojnie przy biurku. Dziewczyna była szatynką z piwnymi oczami, nosiła wąskie jeansy, glany i szarą koszulkę. Słuchała na słuchawków kawałek Guns N'Roses "Nightrain" i obserwowała zamieszanie. W końcu pomyślała "dosyć". Spakowała się szybko, próbując nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi przez resztę. Zostawiła tylko czerwony długopis i kartkę. Zaczęła pisać list: Drodzy userzy wiki Zapowiadają się dla mnie wspaniałe wakacje. Nie chodzi o to, że wyjeżdżam na Hunululu, bo nie wyjeżdżam. Będzie to moje pierwsze lato z wami. A w dodatku jest teraz premiera Pahkitew Island. Ale z pewnych powodów mam zamiar opóścić tą wikię na kilka dni. Dlaczego? Nie mogłam już znieść dzisiejszej kłótni. Zaczęło się na Oskop, skończyło na HD. To nie jest fajnie. Próbowałam wam pomóc się ogarnąć, ale mi nie wyszło. Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej. Do niedzieli zamykam moją aktywność na tej wiki. Zero wchodzenia na chat, zero pisania Trasy Zemsty kiedy kończy mi się leń. Szkoda że nie mam ze sobą puszki coli. Spokojnie, na pewno wrócę w tą niedzielę. Tylko błagam was wszystkich, jeśli do mojego potwór nie wróci porządek, utnę wam wszystkim języki. Luka, czyń swoją powinność. Mam nadzieję że zrobisz tu jakiś porządek. Liczę na ciebie. Maniaman, ziom, zrób coś żeby wszystko poszło tak żebym się nie rozpłakała z załamania kiedy wrócę. Liczę, że ich wszystkich ogarniesz. Trochę to egoistyczne że wszystkie moje stwierdzenia zwalam na ciebie, ale mam nadzieję, że nie zwariujesz. Sorki by the way. Oskop, nie uważam cię za debilia. Wszyscy po prostu chcemy, żebyś się trochę uspokoiła, była bardziej ogarnięta i nie wybuchała tak kiedy ktoś cię obrazi. Serio, nic do ciebie nie mam. Próbowałam ci tylko pomóc. Widzę że nie chcesz mojej pomocy, więc co mam poradzić? HD, kocham cię. Jestem idiotką że to mówię, ale tak, kocham cię. Ale nie mogę z tobą chodzić, jeśli się zachowujesz jak baran. Proszę, uspokój się trochę, nie bądź takim egoistą. Błagam. To wszystko? Raczej tak. Ciekawe czy w ogóle będą jakieś komy i czy komuś będzie chciało się to czytać. NIe brzmi to pesymistycznie? Kurde, co ja gadam. A więc po raz ostatni: widzimy się w niedzielę. Mam nadzieję że Bóg ma co do nas miłe plany NIech wena oraz brak lenistwa zawsze będzie w waszych rękach! (spacja) (spacja) Wasza Rox ;u; Dziewczyna okóła się w palec i przypieczętowała list krwią. Zostawiła kartkę na biurku i podeszła do okna. Spojrzała za siebie. Wszyscy nadal się kłócili i nie zwracali na na nią uwagi. Metalówa westchnęła i otworzyła okno. Wyrzuciła przez nie bagaże a potem sama wyskoczyła. Wzięła wszystko co miała i uciekła w ciemną noc.... a raczej w świecące słońce, bo mimo że była 20:30, to przez to że teraz jest lato, a my jesteśmy na północy, jest jeszcze jasno. ;u; Sweet Child, Sweet Chiiiiiiiiiiieaaailealaiaiiiild O' Mine Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach